


Dean Winchester

by Smol_Bucky



Series: SPN Fanfics/Imagines/One shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral, Receiving and Giving, Sex, Smut, demon!reader, unadulterated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Bucky/pseuds/Smol_Bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a one shot about Dean x Reader. It's almost PWP but not really!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader catches Dean’s eye. She brings him home without her dad’s permission. Drama ensues in the morning… YIKES!

“Another shot over here, missy!” A man hollered from the far end of the counter called out to you. 

“Coming right up!” You grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the lower shelf behind you and walked over to the old man, refilling his shot glass with more whiskey. He was probably on his fifth shot from how drowsy and red he looks. He slid you another five dollars and you take it gracefully. “Thank you.”

The bell on the old entrance door rung as you turned and saw two men stumble in. One with slight stubble and short spiky hair and one that was taller with ear length hair. You smirked to yourself as you left the old man to put away the bottle.

You watched them for a bit before they sat down and one of the waitresses occupied them. You were in charge of behind the bar and handing drinks over to the waitresses to bring to the customers. 

You served some other men at the counter with mixed drinks, shots, or beers. Some of them had a tab while others were just traveling and stopped by your bar. Yes, it was your bar. You purchased it when the previous owners had put it up for purchase. 

“Y/N. Two bottles of El Sol and a shot of whiskey.” One of the girls came up to the bar and ordered for her customers.

You nodded and got her the drinks, placing it on the counter for her to pick up.

After a couple of more drinks served, you found yourself in the presence of one of the men who had apparently moved over from the tables to the counter.

“What can I get you, sir?” You placed down the rag and shot glass that you were holding. 

“Just your number,” he answered back with a smirk.

“Sorry, but that’s not what we serve.” You gave him your own little comeback, smirking again. 

He chuckles and you lean forward, resting your arms on the counter. “Though I can give you much more if you stick around..” You whispered before hearing your name being called. 

You gave a sly smile and went over to another customer, serving them up whatever they wanted. 

The night passed very slowly with drunken customers being escorted out of the bar and the girls that worked there leaving when it got very close to the closing of the bar. 

By the time, all the girls left and you were just cleaning up around the counter. You hear the man that talked to you earlier speak up.

“Another?” 

“Sure, darling. Just hold on the minute.” You respond, switching the bottle of Tequila and Rum around.

After you grabbed him another bottle of beer and popped it open with the opener, you went over and handed it to him. “Here ya go. Last one for the night. Gotta close up.” 

“Do you run this bar?” He asked between his sips of the beer.

“Yeah. I bought it myself after the previous owners left it for sale.” You answered with a tight smile, standing behind the counter in front of him. “Are you locals or on the run? Because I haven’t seen either you and your friend around the town.”

“Just traveling with my brother.” He shrugged.

“Road trip? Ha.. I don’t even remember the last time I left this little town since I moved in.” You laughed.

He nodded and gave a flirty wink at you when he took a swig of the drink. This prompted you to leave from behind the counter and joined him at the seats.

You notice him giving you a once over, licking his lips at the slight of you. You were pretty curvy and had moderate breasts to accompany. Truth to be told, it was your vessel but he didn’t know that.

“How about we head to my place? My dad won’t be home until the morning if it’s those days..” You grinned widely, using an alluring tone as you speak, leaning in closer to purposely flaunt out your chest.

* * *

You barely got inside your house when Dean, his name that you had learned when in the car with him, begins to ravage you with kisses and touches all over your body. 

You were pressed up against the door with your arms around his neck, his lips on yours, and his hands cupping your ass. Your hands trailed up and found his hair, gripping it as you pulled his head back.

“Give a girl some air would you..” You chuckle at him.

“Not if she is a good kisser.” He retorted.

You pulled away from him and practically pulled off each layer he wore until he was just in his jeans. You marveled at the muscles that he has sculpted onto his body.

“I see someone likes it.” He grinned.

“Way more than like, sweetie.” You approached him and pressed yourself against his bare chest, being more attentive to where you touch. You run over his pectorals and pressed your lips to his neck, trailing kisses over it. 

You can hear his sharpen breaths and grunts as you place a hickey over his skin. Every muscle in his body was tense after the ministrations you performed as you pulled away, lust sparkling in his and your eyes. 

Those green eyes… 

“Take off your shirt.” He commanded.

“Am I your slave or something?” You quirked your eyebrow with a frown. 

Instantly, you were against the wall with his hands around your neck, but not too tightly to the point where you can’t breathe. You would of used your strength to fight back but you went against it. You kind of liked this.

“I have you for the night, I get to do whatever I want with you.” He growled, fueling a new fire in the pits of your stomach. “You’ll obey my every command and you will call me daddy.”

This talk and how dominate he was made your core wet with anticipation and want. He seemed the regular old Joe but damn… You were so wrong. 

“Okay.. Daddy..”

He growled at you and tighten his hold on your neck only slightly as his other hand worked to unbuckle and unzip his pants. The sound of buckles falling to the ground signaled that they were off and he released you.

You can feel the imprint of his hand around your neck as the feeling of it lingers. 

“Suck.” It was just a simple command and you reluctantly obliged with him.

You kneel down before him, grabbing hold of his half hard cock. It was nice in girth and length. You started with shallow pumps and sucked on the tip to get him erected fully.

After just a few minutes, his cock was swollen with blood and standing in its full glory which only caused you to get more turned on. You hollowed out your cheeks and guided his cock into your mouth.

Without warning, he began to thrust, pushing his cock deep into your throat. You stopped your gag reflexes as you took every delicious inch of him, using your hands to play with his balls. You massage them gently in your hands as he thrust in and out of your mouth with a quick pace. 

Soon you found one hand trailing down to where you felt the most heat and want. 

“Don’t.” He stopped when he saw what you were planning to do.

“Good girls don’t get daddy’s cock if she disobeys.” He warned, making you whine from where you were. 

“Stand up and turn around.” His voice was just as commanding as before. With annoyance, you stood up and turned around so your back was to him. You didn’t understand what he wanted. “Shorts and panties off.” For once in your life, you were hesitant to remove any piece of your clothing. You’ve obviously had sex before with all kinds of men but with him, it was sort of different. Maybe it was the fact that he had this very dominate aura around him.

With hesitant fingers, you unbutton your shorts and slid out of your shorts, stepping out of them and sliding them off to the side. 

“Panties too, sweetheart.”

You scoffed in annoyance and it earned you a hard slap on the rear. “Hey!” You turned to yell at him.

“Then hurry up.” He gritted through his teeth. You hooked your finger onto the string of your thong and slid them down until you were able to step down of them.

“Couch. Bend over and ass up.” 

You went over and did as he said, resting your elbows on the top of the cushion. You were anticipating something, feeling your fingers fidgeting as he walked up behind you. You felt his hard cock pressing up against your ass, teasing you almost. He purposely leans over you until you can hear him whispering against your ear. “You really are wet and dirty..”

You shiver at the words, feeling it go straight down to your core. “Touch me..” You moaned for him, moving your hips back against his cock.

“Then beg like the little slut you are.” He grunted against your ear, obviously feeling something from your actions.

“Daddy, please fuck me… I really want to feel your cock pounding inside of me..” You tried to grind harder but the hands that now gripped your hips stopped you. You whined in protest.

“Is that what this little girl wants? Daddy’s cock?” He bring his hand around and traveled down to your needy core. His fingers parted your lips and slowly he pushed two inside, making your knees buckle and voice ring out in soft whines.

He thrust his fingers very shallowly, not even trying to bring you over the edge. Only wanting to tease you and make you beg. He only wanted you to beg for mercy and… His cock.

“Daddy…” You dragged out the ‘y’ as he didn’t go any slower or faster to your dismay. “Please… Just fuck me already.. I want it so bad..”

He pulled out his fingers and shoved them into your mouth for you clean them. “Good,” he pulled them out and positioned his cock at your core, his tip barely poking into you. 

You were expecting some slow and pulled out entry but he grabbed your hips and slammed himself deep inside. You cried out as you immediately grabbed the cushion, digging your nails into it. He barely gave you time to adjust before he was pounding into you. “Fuck Y/N!” He grunted as he tightened his grip on your hip, fucking you with reckless abandon.

Every harsh thrust was something that was bringing you closer to the edge, making you moan and writhe underneath him. You kept your face down and buried it into the cushion, biting down on the fabric. You knew what sex felt like but this wasn’t just ordinary sex with that drunk guy. Dean was in full control and knew what he was doing. No amateur would even match up.

The thrusting suddenly stopped as you were forcefully flipped so you were facing him. “Wrap your arms around me.” He said and you did, allowing him to pick you up by your ass. You naturally wrapped your legs around him as he again pushes into you, feeling him reach even deeper than the previous position you were in. 

“Fuck me.. Fuck me ‘til I can’t walk, daddy.” You moaned before crashing your lips against his, feeling him begin to thrust upward into you. You felt the stubble and his lips moving against yours. You were moaning against his lips within the kiss, your end coming very close.

“I’m so close… Oh my god.. Daddy..” You pulled away, panting heavily into his shoulder as your fingers gripped hard on his hair. Beads of sweat trailed down your bodies, the smell of sex filling the living room. 

You were going to be in so much trouble tomorrow but right now, Dean’s cock was not allowing you to think straight. 

“Me too… Me too, sweetheart.” He panted into your ear, his unrelenting thrusts only continued until you’ve reached your ultimate high. You felt yourself became undone on him as he came inside you, feeling you with his cum. He rested in that position with you before pulling out and setting you on the top of the couch, making sure you were okay.

“You okay there, doll?” He asked in a soft voice and you nodded tiredly, having feeling way more spent in one session than in multiple with another guy.

“You are so fucking good, Dean..”

* * *

The next morning, you woke up with a harsh migraine and had rolled over to find your fuck from last night next to you.

“Oh shit..” You jolted up, almost forgetting about your thumping head as his eyes fluttered open

“What’s wrong?” He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Y/N!!” You heard a booming voice from outside your door, cursing yourself.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

When you said you were tired that night, it was all a lie. You went up to your room and had at least three more rounds of fucking sex before you were actually spent and went to sleep, forgetting about your father coming home that morning.

Here you were, sitting in the living room after having been awoken by your angry father. The living room was clean of yours and his clothing that was thrown all over. Your dad must of thrown them out because he was just like that. You had to give Dean one of your ex’s old clothing that he left behind. It was a tad fitting on Dean but he made it work.

“Who gave you the damn mind to bring home another boy into this house?” Her father gritted through his teeth as the two were looking down at the floor, wanting to both avoid his eye contact. “Look up at me!” He yelled.

Both of you jolted and looked up at him like kids that were severely misbehaving and was looking for forgiveness.

“I swear son, if you ever come into this house and touch my daughter again, it will be the last of you.”

“Yes, sir.” He responded almost immediately, just like he would with his own father.

“And you, missy, to your room and no leaving the house tonight. If I find that you left, it would be the last of you.” He warned as you nodded and gulped, knowing exactly your punishment if you disobeyed once again.

“Now go. I’ll just escort your little boyfriend out the door.” He pointed towards the stairs and you, begrudgingly, got up from the couch and marched angrily towards the stairs to get to your room.

By the time you got up the stairs and into your room, you saw that classic ‘67 Impala driving away. You frown when it disappears.

* * *

That night…

You dressed up in a shorts and an AC/DC muscle tank. You even threw over a plaid flannel just because it completed your outfit. Tonight, you didn’t want to bring home any men. It would only make you more unhappy than you already were.

When you got down to the bottom of the stairs, your dad was sitting on the couch, reading the local news. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked.

“The bar. I kind of own the place, dad. I won’t bring home any guys, I swear.” You raised your hands up defensively at his aggressive tone.

“You better be home at closing time or else.” He growled and you gave him a ‘yes, sir’ before going to grab your car keys and leaving out the door with the intentions to not be home at that time and be with Dean. You’re sure that he’ll be at the bar.

When you arrived, Rachel, your co-owner, was already there, hoping up the bar for tonight. “Sorry, daddy issues.” You grumbled and she only giggled.

“It’s okay. Tell your dad I’m still sorry about what happened to your mother. I know it was a long time ago but every time I see you, you’re always kind of down.” She sighed.

You knew how she died and it wasn’t pretty. Hunters and everything. You never have liked them. They hurt your family and tore your dad apart when your mom died.

Your eyes flashed black for a moment before you blinked them back to normal. “It’s alright. Thank you for always being a mother to me..” You gave her a small smile before you wondered to the back to put away your things.

Tonight was a bit slower than usual. Your many regulars didn’t come. Probably out with their wives. You knew they always came here to get out of that life for a bit but it’s nice to know that they still get along with their lovers.

You were just cleaning glasses until you looked up and saw Dean sitting at a booth in the corner with some skank on his lap. You didn’t even notice him ever entering. You guessed it was because you were a bit too zoned out.

You were kind of staring at this point, almost not hearing the two guys falling your name from just a couple of seats down. You darted over and apologized, putting on your best smile. “What can I get you fellas?”

“Just the usual, Y/N.”

“On the tab then, boys.” You smiled and grabbed them their usual, just two bottles of good ol’ porter beer.

You glance over after giving the men their beers and growled under your breath. Dean was still all over that bitch and no part of you was happy about it. You kept calm though as to not trigger any part of you from wanting to teleport over and ripping her off of him.

“Fuck..” You groaned, knowing that you will have to bear with it until she or Dean leaves. You feel a hand on your shoulder as Rachel told you to go outside and just take a smoke or something. 

You took her idea and nodded, leaving from behind the counter and let her take over. You took the front route, purposely walking past Dean and knowing he will notice you.

A smirk formed on your face as you left outside the door and turned, taking the path that took you around to the back of the shop and it, again, passed Dean’s booth.

Men were almost too easy. Being around them for nearly all your life really helped you in all honesty. The art of seduction was something you were well trained in. The life of sadness that was caused by your mom’s death making you go down this route to fill that emptiness.

* * *

As you were leaning against the brick wall, you hear footsteps approaching. You didn’t bother to look until you heard his voice and turned your head.

“Hey, I saw you leave. You okay there, Y/N?” Dean asked, concerning himself over you.

“Um.. Well, I saw you sitting over there with a little skank on your lap.” You quirked your brow at him and he knew instantly that you were jealous.

A cocky grin grew on his lips as he leaned down, putting himself in front of you, practically trapping you between him and the wall. “Someone sounds a little jealous..” He teased.

“So what if I’m jealous?” You retorted with a huff.

“It’s kind of cute.. Seeing you a little angry.” 

“Well, I’m not cute when I’m angry.” You growled, trying to slip under him but he pulled you back by your elbow and pinned you against the wall.

“Is this your way of asking for more?” He narrowed his eyes down at you, licking his lips as he looked up and down your body.

“What if I am asking for more?” You smiled innocently, knowing that the thoughts in your mind was not so innocent.

“Baby doll will get more. Shorts and panties off now. I don’t care if people will see.” He put on his dom voice and you were all over him.

You pulled down your panties and shorts just enough. He kneel before you, tugging down your garments just a bit more before making you bend over with your ass towards him.

Dean leaned in forward and licked a strip over your folds. You whimpered out in response, urging him to do more as he parted your lips and delved right into your pussy. His tongue worked magic on you as he ate you out like it was his last meal. With the stubble on his face, it only stimulated you more as it rubbed against your folds.

He brought his hand around and found your clit, slowly rubbing it in circles as he tasted your flowing juices, making sure not to miss even a single drop. He pulled away but still rubbed your clit in those circular motions. “You better not cum until I deal with you later.” 

“Y..Yes, daddy!” Your voice escalated as he shoved in two fingers without a warning, thrusting them quickly. He wanted to drive you towards an orgasm but stop just before. With the stimulation of your clit and him fingering your cunt, you didn’t know what to feel anymore. You were pressed up against the brick wall, moaning and panting as he played you like an instrument, knowing your every string and plucking them to make you moan in harmony to his fingers.

“Da-Daddy.. I’m close…” You moaned, feeling your high almost coming but all of a sudden, it stopped and you whined. You turned your head and watched him licking off his fingers of your juices.

“You’ll met me in my car once you’re done.” He got up and pulled up your panties and shorts, smirking as he left back to the bar.

You were left hanging, your pussy itching for an orgasm as you begrudgingly followed him back into the bar. You served the rest of the night, trying your best not to snap as you watch him smirking at you. You stuck your tongue out every now and then at him and he only laughed.

* * *

You closed up and waved to Rachel as she left with her girlfriend. You knew Dean wanted you and you wanted him. It was kind of strange how a one night stand turns into wanting to fuck each other each and every night.

You saw her drive off and turned to be met face to face with Dean. Well.. Face to chest but you get what I mean. You looked up and blushed slightly, looking away immediately but he grabbed your face and pulled you into a heated but passionate kiss.

It didn’t take you any time to return it, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. His hands trailed down to cup your ass as you practically melt into him. This was like those movies where a couple has this reunion kiss that lasts for who knows how long.

You were the one to pull away first and grinned widely at him.

image  
You went back to the motel that he was staying at, his brother agreeing to get another room. It wasn’t before long that you were on top of him, viciously making out. You had your hands all over his chest and his hands were tangled within your hair.

You moaned against his lips as he grounded up against you, your aching sex wanting some kind of release. He tugged you away by your hair, both of you panting for dear life. He sat up and rolled over so you were under him; his hands rushed to pull off your shorts and panties, throwing them to the forgotten corner of the room.

He quickly shoved to fingers in and began to rapidly thrust, making you cry and moan. Your hips bucked in response to his fingers, her back aching up as your orgasm washed over you, causing convulsions within you.

“Did you like that?” He pulled out and licked off your cum, watching you nod and pant. You were no where near done and he didn’t even came yet.

“Let’s skip the small things and just fuck, Dean.” You whined and he happily agreed, ridding himself of his jeans and underwear. He pulled your hips towards him, lining himself with your wet entrance.

“Bite something, baby girl.” You only smirked at his words as he just shrugged and shoved himself to the hilt, making you scream bloody murder. “I told you, sweetheart.” He barely gave you time to adjust before his hips was thrusting into yours, his cock filling you up to the brim.

You were biting your lip as you panted heavily and tried to control your moans. You were a screaming whorish slut below him as he fucked you into the mattress.

“Fuck, baby girl..” He swore, leaning down and planting hickeys all over your neck. 

Your walls contracted around him, squeezing him as he cursed again at your tightness, continuing to plow you until there’s no tomorrow.

“Oh my god! Daddy! I’m getting close again!” You moaned loudly as he nodded, telling you that he was close too.

After a few more harsh thrusts, you felt yourself coming undone on him and him inside you. He shot his cum inside of you, waiting a little before he pulled out and admired his handiwork.

“I’m not done for the night, baby.” He growled and a whole new fire sparked in your nethers as you nodded, propping yourself up on your elbows. You stared and grinned widely.

* * *

Dean’s POV

The next morning I woke up and turned, not feeling anyone next to me. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I sat up and saw that her clothing was gone too. Though on the night stand, I saw a note.

I picked it up and gulped as I began to read,

Dean,

I know you won’t find me in the bed when you wake up. I’m sorry but it’s my father. He called and forced me to leave immediately. I couldn’t wake you up. You’d get mad at him and you wouldn’t want him mad. I won’t be here for awhile.. A long while. Thanks for the sex and all. It was really great! Also the next time we encounter, we may not be friends.

XOXO, Y/N

“Not friends…?”


End file.
